Haiji Towa/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Haiji Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Haiji Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Danganronpa Another Episode Animated Cut-Scenes Design Profile Haiji Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' animated cut-scenes design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Haiji Towa Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Haiji Towa (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Haiji Towa (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Haiji Towa (3).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Haiji Towa (4).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Haiji Towa (5).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Haiji Towa Looking & Fashion.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile and key characteristics During development, the concept art below of "Naegi's Sister" (苗木 妹) was adapted for the finalized design of Hit List Target Kanon Nakajima. Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa AE Komaru Naegi and Haiji Towa Concept Art.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Concept art featuring this design of Komaru alongside Haiji Towa |-| DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 2 bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-24-315.jpg|Haiji first meeting Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa. Chapter 4 Beep beep get on sucka.png|Haiji riding with Komaru and Toko. HAIHI SHOWING TOKO AND KOMARYU THE BIG MONOKUMA.png|Haiji showing Toko and Komaru the Big Bang Monokuma. Chapter 5 1416586474869.jpg|Haiji controlling the Big Bang Monokuma. Screen Shot 2014-09-27 at 2.52.15 PM.png|Kotoko Utsugi jumping on Haiji. Epilogue tumblr ncinndso881s7vwwjo3 400.jpg|The adults continue to destroy the robots, and Haiji is mentally broken because his last hope, Big Bang Monokuma, was destroyed. Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Haiji Towa.png|Menu Profile |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chapter 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (13).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for ''Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (3).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/151971514632/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2) |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Haiji Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Haiji Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6D Haiji Towa 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6D Haiji Towa 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6D Haiji Towa 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6D Haiji Towa 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6D Haiji Towa 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Haiji.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Haiji-Towa.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from stellaworth.png|Clearfile (stellaworth) Another Episode Preorder Bonus from Loppi.png|Unknown Illustration (HMV) |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Back Cover).png|Back cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) References